The Power of Desperation
by Kymest
Summary: What if a blind girl was picked to play in the Hunger Games? Would anyone volunteer to take her place? Would she not stand a chance? But what if she could read minds? Cecilia is not going to give up. Not yet, at least.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Picked

Okay, here is my first try at a Hunger Games Fanfiction. I have my own people and all. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 1: I'm picked

"Cecilia, you need to get your dress on." my mother called for the billionth time. I reluctantly got out of my warm bed I was laying in and instinctively went into the kitchen. My mother handed me a heavy dress, which was probably the one I wore last year. I wasn't growing much over the years…

Let's start with the basics. My name is Cecilia Emerson. I'm 15 years old. I have dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. I'm 5'1'' and weigh 115 pounds, not that you need to know that. Oh, and I'm blind. It's been that way since I was born. I've learned to deal with it, I mean, you can't really miss what you never had, can you? I could never see. I don't know what colors look like. I don't know what humans look like.

"Put it on. I may need to help you with the straps." my mother said. She's very kind and hardworking, but strict at times. My two sisters and I try to stress her out as little as possible. She does a lot for us.

Anyway, as you can probably tell, today was the day of the reapings. I only put my name in once, since my mom didn't want to risk us having even more of a chance of being drawn.

I went to the bathroom and put on my dress. Yes, I did get the straps on by myself. I walked out of the bathroom, feeling weighed down.

'Oh, she got her straps on by herself.' my mom thought. Oh, did I tell you I could read minds? I guess not. I've never told anyone, just in case they might send me to the capitol to be tested on or something. Besides, when would that come up in a conversation? 'Hey, mom, I never told you this, but for my whole life I was able to read minds!' I'd say. She'd think I'm crazy. Send me to some school for psychos.

As for how I can read minds, I've been thinking about that for the longest time and the only conclusion I have is that since I can't see, my hearing is so advanced that I can hear into peoples' minds. I don't know… it's the most logical explanation I've came up with. Another explanation is that I'm an alien and my mother kidnapped me from my real parents. But that's just stupid. When I thought of that, I was just having some fun.

"Come on, Cecilia. Anne and Marie are waiting." my mom said. I headed for the door. When I got out of the house, I felt a slight breeze. Other than that, it was warm.

My sister, Anne, is 12 years old. This will be her first year participating in the reapings. My other sister, Marie, is ten years old. My father died two years ago. We knew it was coming, he was horribly sick. But I hate to look back at it. He was too good to die.

Anne took my hand and said, "I'm scared."

"Don't be." I said, hugging her. "Your name is only in the reapings once. It's little chance that they pick it out." And if they do pick it out, I'll volunteer. I didn't say that, though.

"What if one of my friends are picked?" she asked. "Uvin's name is in it 18 times!"

"You have smart friends. They'd get out alive without having to kill anyone." I assured her. She didn't look too convinced. "Look, don't worry. You won't be picked." I said.

"And what if you're picked?" she asked. Then I guess I'm screwed. I didn't say that, either.

"I have just as much of a chance as anyone." She stayed silent. I remembered the first reapings where I qualified. Anne was eight and Marie was six. I was so worried and I just _knew _my name was going to be drawn. I was in tears when it wasn't me. I was too relieved to feel bad for the girl that actually got picked. She died, of course. We haven't had a victor since the 17th Hunger Games. That was 25 years ago. He's the only victor we've ever had. His name is Vince Kemmling. He's one of the only sane victors alive right now. There's just one problem with him, though. He is extremely rude. It's probably why we haven't had a victor since he became one. I don't think I've ever heard of him giving supplies to his tributes nor give them good advice.

Well, when we got there, my sisters and I were separated. Anne was in the very back while Marie was with my mother, right behind her with all the other adults and children too young to be in the Games.

There were three chairs up on the stadium. They were always occupied. Mayer Temin, Vince Kemmling, and Mandy Christer were sitting in the seats. They always started it out like that. Mandy Christer was District 7's escort. She was a bit cheery, like everyone else from the capitol. My family would always describe to me what she was wearing when we would rewatch the reapings. One year she would be wearing a glittering fluffed up dress, another she would be painted completely blue. I don't know what was wrong with these capitol people. They're weird.

Anyway, I heard her get up, thinking 'here we go!' She tapped the microphone, causing everyone to hold their ears. Most of them were one step ahead of her and held them the second she got up. Including me. She does it every year.

"Can everyone hear me all right?" She asked, knowing very clear that everyone could hear her. I could already feel the tension in the air. Half these people wished she would just depart from this life- she was definitely old enough to.

I felt eyes staring at me. It was most likely my best friend. Maylee is in the 16 year old section. She is in the same grade as me, it's just that her birthday is always a moth before the games, while mine is about three months after. So she's always in front of me. I looked at her.

'She doesn't look as nervous as last year. And how does she know where I am? She always knows where I am, even when she is blind.' Maylee thought. She thinks that a lot. I haven't even told her I could read minds. So I just smiled at her and reverted my eyes back to the stadium.

"The Hunger Games," Mandy's voice boomed through the microphone. She repeated this at every Hunger Games. It was actually the mayor's job to do it, but his voice had failed him years ago. She continued. "is a time for repentance and thanks." She repeats the history of Panem. She explains the Dark Days and how the capitol made peace. She went into detail of the Hunger Games' rules and why we have them each year. Then she ended the speech by saying, "Let us draw! Ladies first!"

She stuck her hand (I don't know what color it is, but I'm sure Anne will tell me when we rewatch the reapings) and she takes out a slip. She slowly opens it, making the tension even worse, and said a name.

My name.

"Cecilia Emerson."

Er… reviews would be great.

Just saying.


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Thank you for reviewing, Bridget44,

Chapter Two: Saying Goodbye

No one dared to talk. A blind girl? Going to the Hunger Games? That's just crude. Even for the capitol. But no one volunteered. I slowly started making my way up to the stadium, making sure that no one was in the pathway to there.

A brave soul stepped up and said, "But she's blind!"

"Oh!" Mandy called out, sounding a bit shocked. I heard her jog down to me, take my arm, and led me up to the stadium.

"No, Cecilia!" Anne yelled. "I volun-" her voice shut off. It was my mother who was holding her mouth from behind. I didn't blame her. My mom would rather me go into the Games instead up Anne. I agree with her. Better me than her.

"So you're not going to volunteer?" Mandy asked. I could only imagine Anne slowly shaking her head. "Okay! Then let us draw the boys!" I hear her walk over to the boys' container. Everything was still silent.

Pause.

"Warnende Coffman!" she announced with cheerfulness. It was still silent when I heard the boy walking up to the stadium. By the sound of his uneven footsteps, I could tell he was a bit clumsy. He slightly tripped up the steps of the stadium, only proving my assumption correct.

So a blind girl and a clumsy boy were to participate in the 42nd Hunger Games. The capitol was being exceptionally harsh this year. Though I do recall them sending in a boy who had a crippled leg. He died in the first five minutes. I can't say I remember his name, but I knew he came from District 6.

I was zoning out when Mandy (In place of the mayor) began to state the Treaty of Treason.

"Now shake hands, you two!" She said in the upbeat way of hers. I quickly outstretched my arm to him so I wouldn't have to find his. He took it and we both shook hands. Gosh, he has a strong grip. We let go. Then the anthem played.

After it ended, a bunch of peacekeepers horded us to the Justice Building. They took us and put us both in separate rooms and then left. I was very confused and didn't know what to do. I knew for a fact that I was a goner, though. I won't last two seconds with this sight (or lack thereof) of mine. At least my family will probably get by better without me holding them back. One less mouth to feed. Tears threatened to flow out of my eyes. At least it was me, and not Anne. Or anyone else for that matter. People were probably thinking 'better her than my child', relieved that they were safe from another year of Hunger Games. I know it. It's exactly how I felt when I was not the one to be picked these last three years.

I heard the door open again and my mom's voice said "Cecilia!" and hugged me tightly. Yep, the tears spilt there.

"Mom, I'm scared." I told her, digging my face into her shoulder.

"I know, we are, too." she said. Anne and Marie were standing behind her, silently sobbing into their hands. They ran up to me and hugged me, also.

"You guys know I'm not going to make it, right?" I said gravely.

"Don't say that!" My mother snapped. "You can win. Join up with someone. Not the careers. They'll backstab you without a second thought."

She was definitely fooling herself. There was no way in hell that a puny blind girl would win the Games. Not even if she could read minds.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "Look after Anne and Marie for me."

"Cecilia, promise me you'll at least _try _to win!" my mom said.

"Okay, I'll try. But I can't promise I will." I said.

"Sister!" Marie said, sniffling. "I-I'll miss y-y-you!"

"I'll miss you, too, Marie." I told her, hugging her.

"I know you'll come back!" she told me. She might be ten, but she was still so naïve.

"Okay, I want you to take this as your token." my mother said. She handed me something small. A ring.

"Is this-" I asked, eyes wide.

"My wedding ring, yes." she said, kissing my forehead. "Just remember I love you."

I froze. She had never told me she loved me before. More tears spilt down my face.

"I love you, too, mom." I told her.

"I love you, Cecilia!" Anne said, breaking down in tears, hugging me even tighter.

"Me too!" Anne said, doing the same. "I love you, too!"

Well, at least I'll die feeling loved. A peacekeeper came through the door and my only family reluctantly left, saying 'bye'. I just had this dreadful feeling that that was be the last time I'd be with my family.

The door closes and I feel as lonely as ever.

Then I hear the door open again and someone runs at me and tackles me to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Cecilia!" The voice of Maylee sobbed. "I should have volunteered! It's all my fault!"

"Maylee, I would never want you to take my place in these Games. It's better me than you." I told her.

"Don't say that! I'm so stupid! When I heard your name called, I just froze up! I wanted to volunteer, but I couldn't bring myself to do so!" She sobbed even harder.

"It's okay!" I said. "I would never have let you die in my place. I was picked out of that bowl fair and square."

"No, it's not 'fair and square'! A blind girl is a tribute for the Hunger Games? I should kill the cap-" I jumped on her, trying to keep her from completing that sentence. There were cameras all around here! Did she want to die with me? The capitol would be happy enough to oblige to that. She just kept sobbing and hugging me.

"Take as much of them out as you can." She said.

"Will do." I said flatly.

"Don't get too close to anyone. You'll regret it later when you have to kill them." Maylee said. "I wouldn't advise you to pair up with the careers. They'll just backstab you the minute they say yes, if they even say yes."

"Funny, my mom said the same thing." I said, nothing funny about it.

"Well then listen to us. Try to get out alive. Please. And if not, take out as many as you can." she told me.

"That's easy for you to say. I don't think I can kill anyone. I don't even have the guts to kill a fly- how can I kill a human being?" I asked her.

"Okay then, stay out of fights and let the other person kill everyone. Of course, you'll have to kill him at the end, so unless a miracle happens and the other two besides you kill each other off, making you victor by default, you'll have to kill someone."

"Sounds like a plan." I said, not too thrilled at all. The peacekeepers had came back and Maylee was foced to leave with one last hug. She left and I was alone again. I played with the ring that was now on my right ring finger.

The peacekeepers took me to the train, which we would take to get to the capitol.

When we got there, I could hear talking all around me.

"She won't last a minute." I caught someone say.

"She's screwed." I heard another. I knew there would be cameras all around me, besides the ones that were going 'snap, snap, snap' every few seconds, taking pictures of District 7's tributes. I kept my face from showing any emotion, while on the inside I was freaking out. I really didn't want to die. But I didn't want to kill anyone either. Very big controversy here.

We walk onto the train, Mandy feeling that it was her duty to help the poor blind girl every time she saw her. I was a bit grateful, as I probably would not have known where the stares were, nor how many, nor how steep. But it made me feel a bit helpless, which I sort of was. Maybe the other tributes will leave me alone. Or maybe they will think I have a trick up my sleeve and kill me before anyone else. I hope it won't be the latter.

Mandy took me over to the couch and sat me down. I know she was only trying to be nice, but she was slowly getting on my nerves. The train began to move, jerking me a bit to the left.

"So, you guys excited?" she asked me and Warnende.

"To be brutally killed?" I asked. "Definitely." Note the sarcasm.

"Don't be such a downer!" Mandy said cheerfully. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, maybe for the capitol and all the other psychotic idiots out there." Warnende said under his breath. If Mandy heard him, she gave him no sign.

"Let's go show you to your bedrooms!" She said in her still happy voice. She pulled me up by my hand.

"Vince, show Warnende to his room!" She said and started dragging me to wherever. She stopped to open a door and pulled me in. She was silent for a moment, as if admiring the room, then asked, "How do you like it?"

"I can't see it." I told her, wondering if she was _trying _to annoy me.

"Oh! That's right!" she said, not sounding too surprised. "Well, there is a queen sized bed over there." she obviously pointed, making be a bit more ticked off, positive she was doing it on purpose. "It has a red comforter blanket and five billows that batched it."

Not that I knew what red looked like…

"You have a huge wardrobe that contains lots and lots of pretty clothes. Oh, you wouldn't know what they looked like, would you? Do you want me to describe them to you?"

"No thank you!" I said hurriedly. "I'll pick one out at random."

"No, no, no. You'll most likely pick out the most horrid outfit in there. I'll pick one for you." she said. Seeing as I will probably never win a fight with this too cheery woman, I gave in and let her pick out my outfit.

"Do you need help to put it on?" she asked innocently.

"No!" I told her, snatching the outfit from her hands.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked annoyed.

"Down the hall." she said. I went to take my leave, but she continued. "Take a right and you'll see a big door. Go through there and you'll see five more doors. Take the third one then continue down that hall. There is the bathroom."

I think she was messing with me. There is no way you can 'go down a hall and then turn right' on a train.

"Get out!" I said to her, frustrated. She was really pissing me off.

"Okay, okay." she said in her high pitchy voice. She got out, shutting the door behind her.

I put on the outfit, having some trouble with the sleeves. Apparently, the shirt was almost a two piece, because there were spaghetti straps, but it was hooked onto the over shirt. The outside sleeves went just below my elbows and it showed my collarbone. The pants stopped just above my knees. Don't ask me what the design on it was. I didn't really want to know.

"Hey! You can come in now!" I yelled to Mandy, who was standing right outside the door.

'Finally. Took her long enough to get dressed. What the hell was she doing? Actually, I don't want to know.' she thought. A blush caught on my cheeks. I didn't say anything, though. I was wondering why she was such a pervert.

"Oh, it looks good!" she said, happily clapping her hands together. "Do you want me to tell you the design on it?"

"No, but you'll probably tell me anyway." I told her.

"That's right!" she said. "So, your shirt is designed so that it shows your shoulders and you can see the undershirt's straps. The shirt is light green and has a flower right above its right breast. The pants are Capri jeans and have a flower on its right pocket. It was designed by me!"

"Great, so I'll look like a walking garden." I told her. "Isn't that District 11's job?"

"You do not! And District 11's job is _agriculture!" she said, like it was a big difference. "Anyway, dinner is in 43 minutes. I'll get you then!" she said and walked out of the room. Ugh, she's a hand full._


	3. Chapter 3: Recap of the Reapings

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: Emily Mason, The Fist Maraudette, and Movingoutathewayitzh**

**I feel very loved! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Recaps of the Reapings

Like she said she would, 43 minutes later Mandy collected me for dinner.

It smelled amazing. The smell of chicken over took the room. (A/N: I was disgusted when writing this, seeing as I'm a vegan.) I could tell they had other things, too, because I smelled a mixture of them. But the chicken had the strongest smell. My mouth watered. I've only ever had chicken twice, and when I did, it wasn't much. But I thought itw as the best thing ever. I made a note to not eat much. I always thought that the capitol giving the tributes a lot of food was a trick so that their stomachs would get used to eating a lot so that in the Games they would be more prone to hunger (therefore the 'Hunger Games') and eat their food supply quickly. Not that it really mattered to the careers. They usually take over the cornucopia and have enough food for ten people to stay alive for a week. So they were fine to eat as much as they want. As for the others, one usually starved during the games.

It took all my self-restraint to not eat until I exploded. It was the best food I've ever tasted. And I didn't know what half the stuff was. Mandy kept asking if I needed help or wanted anything else. No and no.

"You should eat more." she told me when I pushed my almost full plate away from me. "You're a growing girl."

"I'm not hungry." I told her. It was kind of true, I wasn't hungry- but I wasn't exactly full, either.

"Well, there's still one more course! Dessert!" she stretched out the word 'dessert'. "You should eat a piece of pie or something!"

"No thank you." I told her. When the desserts came, I had to bite my lip from digging in. I could smell strawberry cheesecake and warm apple pie.

"Sure you don't want any?" Mandy asked me.

"Positive." I said. They sat in silence for a while. I could hear the 'clinks' of metal hitting glass.

When the courses were done, Mandy took us to another compartment to watch the reapings. Or in my case, hear.

In the first three districts, someone always volunteered. In the career districts, it was an honor to be a tribute in the Games. In District 1, two of the boys volunteered, so their escort had to choose one- a boy named Victor Lederer. He said "My name is Victor Lederer, and I'm going to be the 42nd Hunger Game's victor!"

The careers always sounded cocky, and there was no exceptions to this years'. All thought they were going to win. But there can only be one winner, so a few will be very disappointed. All the careers sounded like a threat.

They got to District 7's reapings. I heard my name being called.

"You know, you looked really terrified when they called your name." Vince told me. I sent a glare his way, mentally telling him 'I hate you'. He snickered.

I heard Anne say she'd volunteer. Well, she almost said it. She was cut off.

"That's your sister, right?" Mandy asked. I nodded. "Looks just like you!" I've never had someone tell me that, but that ruled out the absurd idea of my mother kidnapping me from my alien parents.

"I bet she does." I mused. The girl in District 12, Ellen Forcier, broke down crying when her name was announced. She was probably one of the 12 year olds. No one volunteered for her, though. I felt slightly bad for her. Just like me, she'd probably die during the blood bath. Then again, it sould just be a ploy, and she could be immensely strong or something, but I highly doubted that. District 12 tributes were almost always small and frail, dying either during the blood bath or shortly after it. They've only every had one victor, Alk Medley, and I'm sure his victory was only a fluke. Besides, my Anne has always told me that he wasn't going to live another year, even though he did, so he was probably really old. Or drunk. Maybe even both.

We hear the anthem play, signaling that was the end of the reapings.

"Well, that was fun." Warnende said sarcastically.

"Yes! Now time for bed! It's ten o'clock! We'll be arriving at the capitol tomorrow. It's going to be a _big _day!" Mandy said. "Let's go, Cecilia!"

She took my hand again and stood me up, dragging me out of the compartment. She took me to my room and left. I swear she's made it her life duty to help the blind girl.

I laid in bed for a few minutes, thinking about what the stylists might dress me up in. I hope it's not another tree costume. That's the only thing my mom's told me that they dress District 7's tributes up in. Every year. I heard they've got a new District 7 stylist, though. The past one's died away- who knows how. I was definitely anxious and didn't know when I fell asleep.

"Come on, come on, come on! Rise and shine! It's a beautiful day!" Mandy's voice called out. I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. "You get to meet your stylists today and get remodeled!"

"What time is it?" I asked, groggily.

"6:30 A.M.!" She said cheerfully. She's _that _cheerful at this time in the morning? What ever kind of energy drink she has, I want some. My head fell back to my pillow, falling back to sleep.

"The trains about to stop, you need to get ready, Cecilia!" Mandy provoked.

"Okay, okay…"I said, rolling out of the comfortable bed.

"See, I'm up." I said. Just then, the train jerked to a stop, pushing me to the ground with an "ugh!"

"Ah, we're here!" Mandy said, clapping her hands together. "Let's go, Cecilia! No fooling around." She took my hand, roughly pulling me up and dragged me through a bunch of compartments and then down a few stairs, where I breathed in fresh air, telling me we were outside.

**That's all for now. 11 O'clock at night, want to go to bed.**

**Still, reviews are definitely appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4: Opening Cermonies

Chapter 4: Chariot Rides

"Why don't we just put them in those horrid tree costumes like we do every year?" One of the stylists asked. Her voice croaked a little, so she was probably a bit old.

"Because, like you said, they're horrid. _And _we do it every year!" a softer voice asked. She must have been the new recruit. She didn't sound like a capitol girl, capitols had high voices that always went up at the end of their sentences. Though she did have the accent. She hissed on her 's' sounds.

"I got tired of creating outfits by the sixth year I was a stylist." the old one said.

"Well, isn't that just swell?" the new one said. "Because I've already designed the ones I want them to wear."

"Well let's see then." the old one said, showing a bit of interest through her voice.

"Okay." I heard her walk to her right and open a cabinet. All was silent for a second until-

"Yeah, it looks exactly like the ones I made in the 8th Hunger Games. Except these ones are decorated with leaves." the old one said.

"Yes, because you haven't been using the same outfit for the past thousand years!" the younger one exaggerated.

"Fine, we can use your design." the old one gave in.

"Yay!" the girl said, bringing out her capitol personality. She shoved something in my arms and took me to a room.

"You can get changed in there!" she said after she closed the door. At least she gives me privacy. Not that her and the old one hadn't stripped me down in the remake center to, well, give me a remake. This included getting rid of 90% of the hair on my body, manicuring my nails, and scrubbing all the grime off my skin. They cleaned my hair, also, making it silky soft and smell wonderful, to my utter horror. Never, not once, has my hair been 'wonderful'.

I took off the robe I was wearing and put on the light dress I was given. I admit, it was so tight I could barely breath. It was a spaghetti strapped dress and it stopped at mid thigh. Why does my life have to be so dreadful? I'm going to be the Hunger Games slut. I hoped it wasn't see through, though. The outside felt like real tree bark, yet the inside felt like normal cloth, that was trying to squeeze me to death.

"You look wonderful!" the young one said. You know what? I hate how they didn't introduce themselves. Of course, they already knew our names. So I'll call them One (the old one) and Two (the young one).

"Come out and see your partner!" two said. I heard a slight slap sound. "I'm so sorry! I forgot you're blind! I don't think we've ever had a blind one be tribute in the Games! Of course there was that one boy with the crippled leg… and that one that was insane- she lasted longer than I thought, two hours before she killed herself."

"Will you stop it? Can't you see you're scaring her?" Warnende said. Indeed, I probably looked a bit frightened.

"Oh… um… I'm sorry, darling." she said. "on a lighter note, you look outstanding!"

"I can't breath." I said in a small voice.

"Here, sit down." Two said, pushing me into a seat. She put on my shoes.

"Warnende is wearing a similar outfit of yours, except it's a suit." Two said. "Here, take this." I outstretched my hand and gripped something wooden. It was really heavy on the end and I almost dropped it.

"What?" One said, horrified. "Don't give the blind girl an axe! Who knows what she'll do!"

"Oh, well, now that I think about it, it doesn't go with the outfit, anyway." Two said, taking the axe out of my hands.

"Um… maybe a bird?" I said.

"A bird?" One asked.

"A bird!" Two exclaimed. "That would be _perfect!" _

I heard her walk out of the room. She came back in less than five minutes. I could hear a number of tweets. She didn't really get _birds, _did she?

"They are hummingbirds. The capitol has a bunch of them out in the courtyard, trained." Two said. She set one in both my hands. It was very soft and little. And loud. "I got seven of them total. You know, for your district number."

I could hear them fluttering their wings and chirping all around Two.

"When they call out 'District 7', these birds will burst out from your chariot. It will be fantastic!" Two said.

"Can they really do that?" Warnende asked the question that was forming in my mind.

"Of course they can! They _are _capitol birds." Two said.

"So they're genetically enhanced?" I asked.

"Something like that." Two said.

"Enough chit-chat. The Opening Ceremonies start in 22 minutes. We need to ge tther eand set up the chariot." One said. One took me by the hand and started fast walking out of the room. Despite her oldness, one's skin was very soft. Sheesh, capitol people.

"Come on, in, in!" One said, putting me into the chariot. My gosh, I'm not totally helpless! I sat down in one of the seats, Warnende following after me. The birds were chirping all around us.

Warnende laughed. "Man, I wish you could see District 10's costumes." he said. "They appear to be naked, but covered from head to toe in chicken feathers. I'm really glad for what stylists we got. And District 3. All they are wearing are wires, wrapped around… parts…"

Hmm… maybe I _am _glad I got a stylist like Two.

"But I _do _like District 11's. The girl has a plain white dress, decorated with colored flowers. It's plain, but I can tell the stylists were going for 'pretty'. Feel bad for the boy, though." he shuttered. District 5's chariot was just called out. Reluctant clapping.

"Don't forget to smile!" Two said. Then, "District 7!" our chariot pulls out. As soon as we get outside, the birds started chirping and flying around our heads. I heard claps all around. I'm still not sure it's enough to get us sponsors, even though I also heard people chanting our district. But who wants to sponsor a blind kid? Ah well, I smiled brightly, waving at no one in particular.

Something hit my head. It wasn't hard, but I put on a show and folded my arms and pouted. Some people laughed. I found the flower and shouted out "Thank you!" with a big grin, waving again. They called out all the other districts and the chariots made another loop around the city circle. The president welcomed the tributes and made the speech he makes every year. After he is done, the anthem plays and the chariots make another circle, heading towards the training center. When we got there, I got off the chariot myself.

"There you guys are!" Mandy's voice came in. "You guys have gotten 12 sponsors!"

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Really!" she said. "Of course, that's really nothing to be proud of. Most districts get 50. Usually the districts in 1, 2, and 4 get more than 100. But I thought we'd only get 5! I mean, who wants to sponsor a district who has a blind tribute?"

I was definitely fuming. Why does she keep saying that? Does she have no manners at all?

"Anyway, let's go! We have a whole floor to ourselves!" she opened a door and the smell of ham and eggs and others I couldn't identify hit my nose. Dinner!

"There's eggs, toast, ham, French toast, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, sausage, and bagels." Mandy said. I didn't know what half those things were. But it smelled delicious.

I sat down in a seat after I heard someone else do so.

"We decided to have breakfast for dinner!" Mandy said. "You should try the sausage and hash browns, Cecilia!"

"Umm… okay." I said while I heard her put them on my plate. I found my fork and ate some. It was the most amazing thing I've ever tasted. I could tell it was meat, it was very greasy. I kept eating. Everyone else was, too. I heard someone come in the door.

"Ah, Vince! Just who I wanted to see!" Mandy said. "Now, they've got 12 sponsors, which I can say is _way _more than last year, so _do _try to give them parachutes this time."

"Whatever." Vince said. "You know, maybe this year isn't that bad. Well, I lose hope on the blind one, but you, boy, you look like you can do something. Can you throw? Punch? Maybe even shoot arrows?"

"Um… I can throw axes pretty accurately." Warnende said. I folded my arms grumpily. I know it's hopeless that I win, but _still…_

"That's good. So I think you'd do good teaming up with the careers."

"Never." Warnende said without a heartbeat.

"If you want to survive, I suggest you do what I say." Vince growled.

"I'm not stupid. Teaming up with the careers will only earn me a stab in tha back. Literally." Warnende said.

"Well, at least you'll get far into it." Vince said.

"I've already decided who I want to team up with. It might be stupid not to team up with the Careers, but I'd rather die with honor."

"There is no 'dying with honor' in these games. It's either live or die. Probably die." When Warnende didn't answer, Vince said, "What about you, girl? I know you're blind, but can you at least swing an axe?"

"Well, my mom kept me from working in the forest because of my blindness." I said. "So, no. I can't swing an axe."

"Can you do anything?" he asked rudely.

"I have good… hearing." I told him. Vince snorted.

"That's not going to get you far, girly. I predict you'll last ten seconds." Vince said. I didn't say anything back. I didn't think I'd last five. I know I only have a day or two to live.

"Hey!" Mandy said. "When they need something, just send them it. At least make an _effort to keep them alive. And enough with this. It's time for bed. It's going to be a long, long day tomorrow! Let's go, Cecilia!" she dragged me to my room. Again. I'm getting really tired of her. She's very psychotic. But I guess without her I'd be lost. What am I going to do in the games? I know I need an ally or two. But who? I've already thought of Warnende, but I don't think I'd be able to kill him in the end. I wouldn't be able to, even if I had the skills._

"_There you go, Cecilia, get some rest!" Mandy said and left, leaving me to my negative thoughts. _


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

Chapter Five: Training

"Can't I just skip training?" I asked. Mandy was trying to get me out of bed.

"Well, technically you _can, _but don't you want to meet all the other tributes?" Mandy asked in her normal cheerful voice.

"Not particularly." I said to her.

"Come on, it'll be _fun" _Mandy said.

"Yeah, Cecilia, it'll be _fun!" _Warnende's voice mimicked.

"See? _He _thinks so!" Mandy said, not catching the sarcasm.

"Ugh, ok, ok." I said, getting up.

"Here, put this on." Mandy said, handing me a heavy suit.

"Okay, get out." they did. Spandex. It was very tight, but at least it stretched- unlike the wooden dress. I could breath.

"Let's get this over with!" I said in mock cheerfulness, opening the door.

"Yay! Let's go!" Mandy said, pulling my hand again. We went on an elevator, which made me sick to the stomach. We got to the gymnasium, where the head trainer explains the training schedule and the rules. She told us what kind of stations there were; bow and arrow, camouflage, swords, knife throwing, knot tying… it goes on.

"I… I think I want to do knot typing." I told Warnende.

"Knot tying… good idea." he said. I knew what he really wanted to do was the axe station. Show off that he actually knows something.

"After, do you want to do the axe station?" I asked nicely.

"Sounds like a plan!" he said. I followed him to the knot tying station.

The instructor was in the middle of talking to two other people. "-you do this… loop it around… take this piece like this… and there you go!" she said in her capitol accent.

I had a piece of rope in my hands, messing with it. Maybe if the woman explained it more clearer I could actually be able to accomplish it.

"No, no." Warnende said. "You go like this." he took my hands and the rope and helped me tie it. "See? That knot will not come undone no matter how much you pull at it."

"Oh… uh… thanks." I said, my face heating up.

"Here, try it yourself." Warnende said, giving me a second piece of rope. I remembered his hands showing mine the way to twist and tie the ropes.

"That's good for your first time." the knot-tying instructor said. "It's a bit too loose, though. Hey, you're that blind girl, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh." I was getting tired of being referred as 'that blind girl'. Doesn't anyone have the decency to call me by my name?

"Well, I wish you luck in the games." she said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. I need as much as I can get.

"So… axe throwing?" Warnende asked when the instructor moved on.

"Yep." I said, following him there.

"So, Cecilia, I've been thinking… how would you like to be my ally in the games?" Warnende asked when we got there. No one seemed to be at the station.

"You want to be _my _ally?" I asked. "An ally with someone who is blind?"

"Yeah, of course. I know I'm not going to live, but at least I'll be able to help out a friend before I die."

"A… friend?" I asked. I was a bit slow today.

"Yes, a friend." he said, so sincerely. My face lit up.

"Yeah! I'd love to be your ally! Anyone else in?" I asked.

"Nope, just us. Why, anyone catch your eye?" he asked. "Ugh, I'm so sorry, Cecilia. I keep forgetting you're blind."

"Yeah, that's okay. I don't think I trust anyone else." I told him.

"Yeah, same with me." he said.

"Now, go show off your axe skills!" I said, grinning. I could tell he was grinning back when he picked up an axe. Clunk.

"Where'd it hit?" I asked.

"Dead on center!" he said. "High fi-" he stopped. I smiled and held up my hand. He high fived it.

"You want to keep throwing?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. After about five minutes of him throwing axes, he asked if I wanted to try.

"Nah, I'd probably end up killing someone." I said.

"The more the better." he said. We both started laughing. I felt a presence come up to us. 'they're laughing?' it thought. 'Why would they be laughing when they probably know they'll be dead in a matter of days?'

"You won't be laughing when you are staring Death in the face, now will you?" the voice said. It was a girl.

"Well, maybe." I told her. "I heard Death works in funny ways."

"Hmph. Whatever you say, District 7. You won't be much of a challenge. I recon you'll die in the blood bath."

These people made me want to win even more. Just to prove them wrong. A day at the least.

"What? Nothing to say?" she asked.

"Well, I do have something to say, I just rather not say it, being how nice I am." I said.

"Hmph." she said again. "I hope you die painfully." then she walked away.

"That was Crystal Crawford. She's from District 2." Warnende said.

"Ugh, a Career." I said. "Though I could already tell that through her voice."

"Yeah, well, anyway, let's go. We can do some of the other stations tomorrow." Warnende said.

The next few days passed quickly. I was surprised that I was actually having fun doing these stations with Warnende, even though I was barely doing anything. Though, he did help me shoot a bow. I mean, I would never be able to aim the bow at the place I want it without him behind me, helping. And I knew that if one of us were the win, the other was going to die. Though I have a feeling both of us are going to die. I would never betray him. He'd never betray me, either, unless he's just telling himself that.

On the third day, we had private sessions.

"So what are you going to do?" Warnende asked.

"I have no idea." I told him.

"Maybe you can knot tie?" he asked.

"I'm not that good at it. And besides, I don't even know where that station is." I told him.

"Oh." he said. We both were out of ideas. More and more people left, until Warnende was called.

"Good luck." I said. I still had no idea what I was going to do.

"Cecilia Emerson." They called. I followed the voice. I stood there a few seconds, pondering on what I should do.

'Ah, the blind one. This should be interesting.' the head gamemaker thought.

"Do you guys really expect me to do something?" I asked.

"Not particularly." he lied. What he really thought was, 'well, we were kind of hoping you would had something impressing and secretive.'

"Yes, well, I don't have anything 'impressive and secretive'." I todl them. Oh, wait. I could read minds…

'There is no way… can she… read minds?' the head gamemaker asked in his head.

"If I could, do I get a 12?" I asked.

"Impressive, you _can _read minds." he thought. "Too bad it won't help you in the games, though."

"And why won't it?" I asked. "I can hear people coming towards me from a mile away. I can tell if someone's planning to betray me. I can tell where they are and if they are going to attack me or not. You're telling me this won't help me during battle?"

Silence. I was actually quite surprised at myself. I just thought of these things and how I can use this advantage to my power. I never really thought of it before…

"You're excused." The gamemaker said. I found my way to the door where Warnende was waiting for me.

"So what did you do?" he asked. I shook my head, saying 'nothing'.

"Oh… well, that's okay! We already have 12 sponsors. And Vince said he'd actually help us out!" he said. We headed for the elevator.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Axes, of course." he said. He pushed a button in the elevator, making us go up.

"Hello! How'd the private training go?" Mandy asked. She must have been waiting for us at the elevator.

"Well, I'm sure Warnende's went better than mine." I said. I either got really good or really bad…

"How'd you do?" she asked him.

"Well, we'll see tonight." he said.

"Can we eat?" I asked. "I'm starving.

"Yes, we have an hour until the scores come on." Mandy said. As we ate our lunch, we talked. I made sure I didn't make myself too full, like always. After we were done, we went to the sitting room. The anthem started to play.

"Okay, so here they are." Warnende told me in an announcer's voice. I couldn't help but laugh. "From District 1: Victor Lederer- 11 and Gem Talek- 9. From District 2: Clay Kernik- 10 and Crystal Crawford- 10. From District 3: Jayse Nixon- 6 and Janine Anthony- 5. From District 4: Wessen Berlin- 9 and Aqua Broncato- 6. Wow, usually Careers do better than that. From District 5: Maxen Orie-5 and Genome Payne- 2. From District 6: Sherman Milton- 4 and Renee Bishop- 6... Our district: Me-" he stopped.

"Oh… good job! You've got an eight!" Mandy said.

"Very nice!" I said, smiling.

"Cecilia…" he said.

"What?" I asked, sensing the seriousness in his voice.

"You… you got…" he was at a lack of words.

"You got a 12!" Mandy said and squealed. They really gave me a 12? I was only (sort of) joking when I said that.

"What did you do?" Warnende said, shocked.

"Wouldn't we all like to know that?" Vince said.

"Um… well… I gave a good argument?" I told them. We were obviously missing the rest of the scores.

"Oh, you gave a good argument, huh? That's definitely going to get you a 12." Vince said sarcastically. "Maybe you'll be able to talk your way out of a fight. Not!"

"Well, I did. It must have been very convincing." I told him defensively.

"Do tell us." he said.

"Um… well… I can't." I said.

"And why the hell not?" He growled.

"…it's a secret." I said coyly. I can't just tell them I read minds, can I? Then again, I am very close to death… maybe it would be best.

"Please, Cecilia?" Warnende bugged. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Okay!" I said. "I can read minds. Gosh!"

Silence.

Silence.

"You can… _what?" Vince asked._

"_I can read minds. Don't ask me how, I just can." I told him._

"_Well, that's… different." Mandy said._

"_Prove it." Vince said._

"_Well, Mandy was just thinking, 'clear your mind, clear your mind- she can read it'" I said._

"_I was." Mandy said, sounding a bit embarrassed. _

"_Okay, so you can read minds." Vince stated. "That could help you in the games, but I don't see why they gave you a 12."_

"_I told them I deserved a 12." I told him._

"_Oh, so you can control minds, too." he said, exasperated._

"_No, you think if I could do that, I wouldn't be here." I told him._

"_Well, how did you get a 12 then?" he asked._

"_I told them how reading minds could help in the Games. The scores are graded on how well your talent would help you in the Games, right? I think reading minds will do me well in the Games. Though I still don't think I'll make it too far." I said._

"_Well, let's hope it will get you guys more sponsors. Like I said, you'll need as much as you can get." Vince said._

"_Okay! That was enough excitement for today!" Mandy said. "Let's go to bed. Interviews tomorrow!" _


	6. Chapter 6: Interviews

_**I don't own the Hunger Games**_

Chapter 6: Interviews

My stylists were dressing me up. Interviews were tonight. I felt like vomiting because I knew the games were coming closer and closer. My death was coming closer and closer.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Two said.

"Yeah, I know, I created it." One said. They really didn't work well together…

"I really wish you could see it, Cecilia." Two said.

"Well, you can always describe it to me." I suggested.

"Okay, well, as you can probably tell, it's a very long dress. Elegant. It's light blue and really brings out your eyes. There's only one sleeve and it's long and hangs. The top of it is tight but the bottom is flowy. On parts at the top, there are sequin embedded. Your heals match the dress. We put a touch of golden eye shadow on you, but that's it with the makeup." Two said.

"It sound beautiful." I told them. Even though I did not know what blue looked like nor did I know what 'sequin' were. The design sounded cool, though.

"It really is!" Two said.

"I agree." One said. "So, are you ready for your interview?"

"Not really. Very nervous." I told them.

"Don't be." Two said. "You'll do well!"

"I hope so." I said.

"Now let's go. Warnende is waiting outside the room. We have eight minutes to get there!" Two said. They took me out of the room.

"You have to take her to the stage, we'll go to the stylist's section. Kay, Warnende?" Two said all bouncy.

"Okay." he agreed. When we got there, he took me up on stage and showed me where my seat was.

Two minutes later, Caesar Flickerman, the interviewer, started talking. Caesar is a funny guy. He always knows how to make the tributes (and audience) laugh.

Each tribute only got three minutes. I made sure I concentrated on where the tributes' voices were coming from so I'd know where to sit down when it was my turn.

Thirty-nine minutes later, I was called up. I found my way to the seat.

"So, Cecilia, even though you're blind, the gamemakers gave you a 12. I think we're all curious on what you showed them?" he asked the audience. They let out loud cheers of agreement.

"Well, I guess we'll see when the games begin. Maybe." I said. The audience boo-ed.

"Then what did you think of the outfits you wore at the opening ceremony? I bet you thought you were going to be put in another tree costume. I bet we were all thinking that. Your stylists really surprised us there." he said.

"I'm quite happy I was not put in a tree costume, actually. And I'm really loving how this dress fits on me." I told him.

"Yes, it looks really lovely. So what do you think about a blind girl participating in these games?" he asked.

Don't yell! I told myself. Just lie. Tell them you think you'll win…

"Well, I think it's going to be a pretty interesting year." I told him. Especially for me… I couldn't help but wonder how it was all going to play out.

"That it is. What's your favorite part of being here at the capitol?" he asked.

"Well… I like the food." I told him. He laughed.

"You… like the food?" he said. "Well, I guess that is what a lot of people like, too. I mean, I love it! What about you guys?" he asked the audience. Cheers. I guess that's a 'yes'.

"I can't help but like the scenery, also." I said.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Juuuustt kiddiiiing!" I said, smiling. "Though I'm sure it's brilliant!"

"It sure is. Lights are everywhere, buildings tower the sky. It's definitely a pity you won't be able to see it. Hey! Maybe if you win, we could get your sight back! Wouldn't you like that?" he asked.

"Um… yeah. That would be great!" I said. That was a lie. There's no way in Hell that I am going to let the capitol test on my eyes. I don't want them to touch me at all. Wait a second, that sounded like I though I actually had a chance to win.

"So, you think I could win?" I asked coyly.

"Yes! Just as much of a chance as everyone else here!" Caesar Flickerman said. DING! That made me jump.

"Okay, it looks like time's up! Good luck, Cecilia Emerson!" Caesar said. 'You'll need it.' he though. I went back to my seat. It took a while for them all to end. I could easily tell who I could possibly trust and who would kill me before I can say 'death'.

When all this was finished, we went back to our district's floors and ate. When Vince finally came in, he said, "good job, kids, you've got yourselves 60 sponsors. That's the highest District 7's ever got. Your score probably helped that, girl." he should probably learn my name.

"It's Cecilia." I said. "Stop calling me 'girl'."

"I'd watch how you get towards me, _girl_, I'm the one that's going to be helping you during the games."

"I don't-" I started.

"_That's enough._" Mandy butted in. "The recaps are in exactly five minutes. Let's get to the living room."

We all filed into the living room and sat on the couch. I didn't get why we had to sit though the recaps of the interviews, I mean, we just saw them live. The capitol has some really stupid rules. Oh well, nothing I can change.

We all watched them again, in my case, heard. When it was finished, everyone headed to bed. Except me. I was too caught up in wondering two the games were going to be.

"You coming?" Mandy asked. I was silent for a few seconds, until I told her I didn't think I'd be able to sleep.

"Here." she said, rummaging through something. "Hold out your hands." I did, and she put two small objects in them. Pills.

"Eat those and you'll be sleeping in seconds. I suggest you do it laying down, though." she said.

"Thank you." I said, heading to my room. I knew it by memory now. I ate the pills by themselves. And Mandy was right. I was unconscious before I even knew it.

**I'm wondering… should I make Cecilia die or not? What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Games Begin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**_

Chapter 7: The Games Begin

I woke up, feeling well rested, even though it was forced.

"Since we're an alliance," Warnende said, "we should make a plan. I think you should run strait behind you, to where ever we are, and I'll get a backpack."

"That's too risky!" I told him. "What if you die?" I cared for this boy, no matter how much I hated to admit it. And I knew we were fighting a losing battle here.

"Just trust me. I have a plan." he said. 'It's sprint as fast as I can and grab the first thing I see, then bolt the hell out of there.' he finished in his head.

"Yeah, very nice plan." I told him, sarcastically.

"Oh, man! No fair!" he complained. "But seriously, I'm very good at running. I've timed myself before. My lowest time running a mile was three minutes and sixteen seconds. You didn't really think just axe throwing would get me an eight, did you?"

"And I'm sure a throwing knife can go quicker than that." I told him.

"Do you have a better plan?" he asked.

"…no." I said.

"Okay then! My plan it is!" he said.

"Why are you so cheerful?" I asked.

"Well… it's just that I feel like one of us will actually have a chance of winning." he said.

"Oh… well… yeah." I said, not wanting to rain on his new found parade.

"Well, let's go, then." he said. He took my hand, surprising me, and led me to where the games will begin. Someone else was there.

"I have to leave you here. Just remember o run _strait _behind you and make sure no one is anywhere near you. I'll get a backpack and come find you later." he said. I knew he wasn't lying.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said.

"Okay, see you later." he said.

"See you later." I said.

"You'll need to put this tracker in your arm." the man said after Warnende left. I held out my arm and felt something sharp go through it. I winced.

"There, now I need you to step on this platform." he pulled me and placed me on a circle shaped thing.

"One minute." he said. I waited, very anxious. I hoped Warnende could find me. And hoped the arena wasn't forestry. I could just see myself running into a tree.

"Five… four… three… two… one!" he said. I felt the platform rising slowly.

When it stopped, an echoing voice said, "ready… set… go!"

I froze up.

"Cecilia, run!" Warnende shouted. I immediately turned in a 180 (degree) angle and ran as fast as I could. At least, until I felt I was in water.

"Ah!" I said. It was steaming hot. I jumped back out of it, taking off my shoes. I heard the sound of falling water hitting water. A waterfall. Or a spring maybe? I felt no one near me. My feet felt very burnt. Man, injured in less than 20 seconds. At least I was still alive, though.

It took Warnende two minutes until he found me.

"There you are." he sounded pained. "What happened to your feet? They're red."

"The water. It's very hot.." I said, wincing. "What happened to you?"

"It's just a cut." he said. "The boy from District 3 tried to kill me. He only sliced my arm. Not very good at aiming, he wasn't. I stabbed him in his stomach and ran of. I'm sure someone else finished him off, if he didn't die of blood loss. But I got the backpack." I heard him open it. "Yes! We have gauze, dried beef and fruit, water canteens- this water looks fine to drink as long as we let it cool before we drink it. It's crystal clear and boiling- so all the germs should be gone. I'm going to wrap your feet up, okay?"

"Yeah." I said to him. When he finished that, he wrapped up his own wound.

"Hmm… what was it? When you have burns… you… you…. Something about not making them cold right away. Do it slowly. I don't know." Warnende said. "It's not like a third degree burn or anything. Just a little red. Does it hurt?"

"Kind of, yeah. It could be a lot worse, though." I said.

"Um… we also have five daggers, a sleeping bag… and… wire. Ooh… maybe we can strangle someone with it. We don't have medicine… that sucks. My wound might get infected. That will be very painful." he said. "Here, I'll fill up the canteens."

After that, we sat there for a while. By that time, seven 'booms' echoed through the arena.

"Who do you suppose died?" Warnende asked, trying to start a conversation. I shrugged, not really wanting to know. "Well, anyway, we should try to find shelter. The arena seems to be a spring or something. We're actually our in the open right now, but we're really far from the cornucopia. Let's go."

He got up, helping me up with him. We started walking someplace, him still holding my hand. A slight blush crept towards my cheeks.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Helping me. Why don't you just team up with the careers like Vince suggested? You would have a chance of winning."

"Well, like I said, I'd rather die with honor than die a coward." he said.

"Die… with honor?" I asked. I really didn't understand what he meant by that. BOOM! We ignored it.

"Yes, I'm going to try my hardest to make you the victor of these games. And I'll die trying." he said. I stopped walking.

"So you'll give up your life to save mine" I asked, surprised.

"Of course. I want a District 7 victor, and I know you have more than me to go home to. Your sister- she tried volunteering for you. You guys must really love each other. My brother just stood there emotionless when my name was picked. He didn't show a sign of sadness." he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. I hugged him, trying to comfort him. I felt sorry for him and it made me glad to have my mom and Anne and Marie. But I knew there was much of his story that he didn't tell. I wasn't goin got ask him about it, though. If he wants to tell me, he will.

I suddenly let go of him. "Someone is near us. There are four of them."

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know, but they are getting closer. Fast." I said. "Less than half a mile away. Let's go this way." I pointed to my right.

"Wait, do you think they'll catch up to us?" He asked.

"….probably." I told him.

"Okay, then I think it'd be safer to climb a tree." he said.

"There are trees?" I asked.

"Yeah, we entered a forest about eight minutes ago." he said.

"Will it hide us?"

"Yeah." he said. "I'll climb it and then pull you up, okay?"

"Okay." he started climbing. "Give me your hands." I did, and he pulled me up the first branch. He pulled me up the first branch. We continued this until I told him to stop. The people were a few yards away.

"This will be good, anyway." he whispered. I heard them run past us, one saying, "damn careers!" when they were farther away, I asked, "What was that about?"

"The Careers must have caught them. That 'boom' back there- it might have been a death of either one of the careers, or this pack's teammate. Probably the latter. I wonder why the Careers didn't persue them, though." he said.

"Do you know who they were?" I asked.

"Yeah. There was the girl from District 3- Janine Anthony, both of District 5's tributes- Genome Payne (A/N: this name always makes me laugh! XD) and Maxen Orie. And then the boy from District 6- Sherman Milton."

"Okay." I said.

"It's getting dark. They should be showing the dead tributes soon." he said. At that moment, the anthem started to play. "See? _The girl from District 4- _she's a career. She's the one who scored a 6 in training. She must have been _really bad or something. The boy from District 8... Both from 10, the boy from 11... And aw, the 12 year old from District 12."_

"_That's nine down." I said. _

"_Well, I'll take first watch. Let's get out of this tree." he said. We successfully did that without getting any broken bones. His wound seemed to be really hurting him. H handed the me sleeping bag and I set it out. Before I fell asleep, I muttered to him, "thank you. For everything."_


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Think of a Name

_**I do not own the Hunger Games**_

Chapter 8: I Can't Think of a Name to Name

We switched watch every hour until it was morning.

"Well, we've survived one day." Warnende said.

"Yeah, let's just hope we keep our luck." I told him. "How's your injury?"

"Eh… it still doesn't look too good." He said. "Still hurts, and it's very deep. And it seems to still be bleeding…"

"Do we still have some medicine?" I asked. It did not sound too good. It sounded like it would become infected if he left it unattended.

"No. I used it all. It was only a small little container." He said.

"It's going to get infected!" I said, worried. "You need to change to bandage and get more medicine on it."

I hated to admit it, but we might need Vince to help us. Already.

"Maybe… maybe Vince might send us some? He promised he'd help us. I'm sure Mandy will blackmail him until he sends something." We laughed. We both could picture her doing that.

"Yes, well, until then, we should eat." He said. "I'm starving."

"Yeah. I am, too." I said. "Maybe the dried beef? There are three pieces, you said. So one and a half each?"

"Yeah." He said. He handed me a piece and ripped the other piece in half and gave me that. We had this at home. I really missed that place. And my family. And Maylee. I really wish I could see them again. Just once. I wonder if they're watching me right now. They'd be proud I made it this far. Hoping it'll continue.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Warnende said urgently.

"Wha- why?" I asked, confused. He quickly helped me up. We both started running, me stumbling a bit.

"Stop! There are people up ahead!" I said. He didn't stop.

"There's a mist following us. That's what they're doing. Trying to get us to fight." Warnende said. He stopped and I ran into him.

"The mist stopped. But it's still hovering over there." He whispered. The people were six yardsw away from us. Probably didn't see us yet, or we'd probably be dead.

"Take these." He said. The daggers.

'Throwing daggers can't be any harder than throwing an axe.' He thought. So he was winging it… nice.

Thump! Boom!

"Sora!" a girl's voice shrieked. I heard her feet running. Probably away. Another thump and boom.

"It was the girl from District 11 and boy from District 12. That's a weird pairing. They must have had more, but they died. There's no one else near us, is there?" Warnende asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Okay, good." He said. "They had a backpack. Here." He handed me it, since he was carrying the one we had. "Let's go."

"So that's two more down." He said when we found a place to camp. It was still morning. I took off the backpack and gave it to him. "What do we have?"

I heard it unzip. "Not much. They seem to have eaten all their food. Either that, or they had none to begin with… they left us a few matches, a sleeping bag, and another canteen. It's half filled. Well, we really don't need another sleeping bag, since only one of us sleeps at a time. But we can use-"

BOOM!

He fell silent. Honestly, we were both hoping there'd be more. After about five minutes, we gave up.

"Half are gone." I told him. I really hated these games. They make me feel like a monster. I missed my family very much. We had a bunch of great memories. Like the time when Mom took us fishing… there's only one lake in District 7. It takes a while to get there if you're walking, though. My first time fishing, I did not like the feel of the worm one bit. I refused to put it on the hook when it squirmed in my hands. I shutter just thinking about it. My mom let me use a piece of our lunch, instead. I caught two fish with it. It was going great until Marie, who was two at the time, got hungry and tried to eat the fruit off my hook. It got stuck in her tongue. I shouldn't have left the fishing rod just lying around. My mom had a hell of a time trying to get Marie to stay still so she could take it out. At least it wasn't that bad of an injury. Okay, not the _best _memory. I shouldn't be laughing when I think about it. It was so cute. I don't know why. I knew my family wasn't going to have good times like that anymore. At least, not with me. I felt warm tears slide down my face.

"What's wrong?" Warnende asked.

"I… I miss my family." I told him, letting out a sob. I missed them so much. I can't stand it. Why is the Capitol so cruel? This time, he pulled _me _into a hug.

"I promise I'll get you out alive." He said. And I really trusted him. He would do anything to get me out alive, even if that means killing himself. And that would probably be what happens. But… I don't think… I don't think I want him to leave me. I really don't want that. I've grown to like him. I lifted my head from his shoulder. It was silent for a second until I felt his lips on mine. This was my first kiss. Probably my last. I made it last. Well, at least until we had to break for air. I smiled at him and said, "I don't want you to leave."

"…okay." He said and kept holding me. We stayed in that position for a while, until we heard a 'boom'.

MAN! I really suck at romance scenes. I'm SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! Haha.

Anyway, review?


	9. Chapter 9: The Victor

_**I do not own the Hunger Games.**_

Chapter 9: The Victor

We both jumped. I realized we weren't really paying much attention to our surroundings. Anyone could have just snuck up on us at any time.

Boom! Another one.

"The Careers must have found another alliance." I said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Boom!

Boom!

"Do you know where they are?" Warnende asked.

"No. They're not near us. A few miles away, maybe?" I said.

"Maybe." He said. It was hard to believe we were just kissing a few minutes ago.

Boom!

"They're killing each other off." He said.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

It was silent for at least ten minutes.

"I… I think that was it." I told him.

"We'll see who died tonight." He said. "Probably in another hour or so…"

"Warnende, does your arms still hurt?" I asked.

"No." He said.

I paused before I said, "yeah it does. I may be blind but I'm not stupid."

"Okay, you got me. It hurts a bit."

"Yeah, Vince, now's a great time for that parachute of yours." I said to no one. It was silent for a few seconds until Warnende said, "Cecilia- he actually sent it." He sounded really surprised.

"That's good! Thanks, Vince!" I said. I was actually surprised, too. Thought he was lying when he said he was going to help us. His thoughts sure said so. Maybe he had a change in heart.

Then again, I was underestimating the power of Mandy.

Warnende put the medicine on and then said we should eat the remainder of our food. Which wasn't much. Just the fruit. We haven't really eaten much throughout the games. I could feel the hunger eating away at my stomach. Or something like that. He split the fruit into two piles and gave me a handful. After that, he gave me a canteen. I drank some. It was warm, but at least it tasted like water. I drank the whole thing, fully realizing how thirsty I was. It was silent. Like always. Why was it quiet all the time? It got kind of boring sometimes. Though I wouldn't quite label the Hunger Games as 'fun'. I tried not to go deep into thought, in fear that I'd end up crying again. I can't keep shoving my problems on other people. I always did that to Maylee. I'm glad she was a good listener, though. Never thought of me as annoying once.

"Here it is." Warnende said after a while. "Both tributes from District 2 died. The girl from District 3, the boy from District 4, both from District 5, and the boy from District 6. That means… there is only one Career left. The boy from District 9 is also still alive."

"Hello to the last four contestants!" a voice boomed from all over. "Now, I see that every one of you needs something. Whether that be food or medicine. You will each find a backpack at the cornucopia with your district's number on them. I advise you all to be there. One hour."

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said bravely. "We are all out of food. Besides, this could be the only chance we get to meet the other tributes. Any other time we might really be starving. These games could last for more than a week. I honestly don't think we have that long."

"It does sound like the smart thing to do…" I said. The faster these games end, the better. Though, I'm really going to miss talking to Warnende. I've grown to really like him. _Really _like him. I don't know… it's a weird feeling. I've never been in love before. Boys never talked to me. Thought I was weird or something. Girls never talked to me, either. I was very lucky to have a friend like Maylee. I remember when we first met… I was eleven. I bumped into her. She was a new student at our school and was nicer than everyone else. When I'm walking, I tend to space out. So I can't tell where people are by there thoughts, because I tune them out. I bump into a lot of people. They never help me up, most end up saying "watch where you're going!" very rudely. But when I bumped into her, she helped me pick up my books and helped me up. _She _said sorry to _me. _ We were pretty much unseparatable since then. I wonder what she's doing now. Probably scolding me because I haven't killed anyone yet, like I promised. I probably won't kill anyone. At least I'm trying my best to win. Trying hard not to be a pessimist.

"I'm surprised that much food lasted so long." I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, me, too." He said. "If we could find the lake, we could refill these canteens. But with the feast being so close, I don't think that's the best idea."

"Maybe we should head there?" I asked.

"Great idea." He said. He took my hand and we started walking in a direction. Yes, we were probably heading to our doom, but I was glad I was with him. He made me feel calm. Peaceful. It really was. I couldn't help but not worry. He had the effect on me.

It was at least a twenty minute walk. I really did come to love spending time with him. Just think, a few days ago I was thinking about his death… it felt so long ago that I was reaped. And it was so hazy. It feels like it was just a dream. But I knew it wasn't. Dreams don't go on for this long. They aren't this vivid. I mean, my feet are still sore from running into the spring.

"We're here." He whispered. This was the climax of the games. Who would get out alive? Which three will die?

"The other two are here." I whispered to him. We were most likely still concealed in the trees. If we weren't we'd most likely be dead right now.

"Here, take this dagger. If you hear anyone run at you, just slash out with it, okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, though I didn't really enjoy this plan too much. Oh well.

A few minutes later, there was a shaking in the ground.

"Now!" he said, running towards the cornucopia. I ran after him. The other two were running, too. Warnende slashed the dagger at the District 9 boy while the career just ran for his backpack. The District 9 boy's thoughts disappeared.

Boom!

He was dead. The career must have just seen me standing there, because he ran at me. I froze up. He swung out at me, but it never hit me. Instead, I heard someone collapse in front of me.

Boom!

It took a second for me to fully understand what happened. Warnende. He jumped in front of me.

"Warnende!" I yelled. I bend down and found his hand.

"I'm not done with you!" the Career said. He slashed his dagger again.

"No!" I yelled and slashed upward with my dagger. I felt the dagger pierce his skin, making a line across his body. He fell down. But not before his dagger sliced my shoulder.

Boom!

I wasn't dead. I was still very alive -and bleeding- holding Warnende's cold hand. He's dead. I won. I don't even care anymore. I let tears run down my face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the 42nd Hunger Games- Cecilia Emerson from District 7!" the voice boomed from all around.

I wasn't going to leave Warnende. Why did he do it? He wanted to get me home that badly. He was willing to have himself killed so I could see my family again. Why couldn't we have just died together?

"Warnende!" I sobbed. I didn't want to leave. My shoulder was throbbing. I felt lightheaded.

I fainted.

**Okay, guys! The next chapter is the last one! Can't wait to type it up!**

**Maybe tomorrow…**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

_**I do not own the Hunger Games**_

Chapter 10: The End

I regained consciousness. Bright. It was too bright. Wait- how can I see the brightness?

They fixed my eyes! Them bastards! I just want to stay in the darkness. I don't want any luxuries. I want my life to be like it was before the games. Me being blind and with my family and friend.

"Cecilia, you're up!" the voice of my mom said. My eyes snapped back open.

I _saw _her. I really couldn't tell you what she looked like, because I don't really know how to describe it.

"How's your new vision?" She asked cheerfully. I scowled.

"I didn't want the capitol to test on my eyes, Mom. I'd rather stay blind." I told her. I noticed I couldn't read her mind.

"I told you." Anne said. "We should have waited for her to get up and _then _ask her."

"You didn't want to see?" My mom asked, faltering.

"No! I don't! I was completely fine with not seeing anything! Not like I couldn't miss what I never had…" I said. "I don't want to be here."

No one said anything, so I spoke.

"Where's Maylee?" I asked grudgingly. Still, no one talked. But this time there was tension.

"Where is she?" I demanded. I know, I was being completely rude, but who could blame me for what I just went through.

"She… she was publicly hanged." My mom whispered. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "It was less than an hour after you left the capitol."

She was dead. They killed her. She threatened them and they killed her.

"I'm sorry." My mom said. Why? They killed her just because she said she was going to kill them. She didn't even finish her sentence. It was only an empty threat. Why? My only friend… she was gone. Just like Warnende. They were both gone. The only two people other than my family that I loved in my life. Gone.

Why? I kept asking myself. Why? It was all my fault. All my fault. The tears I was trying to hold back slid down my face.

"Come on, Cecilia." My mom said softly.

"No." I told her.

"Now." She said firmly. I shook my head.

"Why are you even here?" I asked her. "You should be back in District 7. No one else's family was allowed to come to the capitol when they own the games. Why you?"

"They had to ask us if we wanted them to fix your vision. They said that they wanted us to be there with you when you woke up." Anne said.

I was r_eally _annoyed. Now I was going to have to become a mentor and help out other children who are bound to die. I finally understand why Vince is so mean. Takes out the grief on other people. I'll have to live beside him. I'll be living off luxury while everyone else is half starving. At least Anne and Marie won't have to work at that dreaded lumber yard anymore.

The door opened and a man came in.

"Nice job, girl." He said. Vince. A girl followed him in.

"Yes! Nice job! How do you like your new eye site?" She asked cheerfully. That was definitely Mandy. "Come on, Cecilia! We want to watch the highlights of the games!"

By instinct, she grabbed my hand, pulling me off the bed, and dragging me out of the room. My family and Vince followed us awkwardly.

We got to a stage, where there were two chairs. One was occupied by, my guesses, Caesar Flickerman.

I sit down, shaking, and the lights start to dim. A screen was right behind us. Everyone stared at it. It started at the cornucopia. Everyone standing around it, kept back by the platforms. I noticed me. The one that looked very nervous, not looking like she was paying much attention. The voice boomed "Ready… Set …. Go!"

"Cecilia, run!" that was Warnende. He had brown hair and brown eyes, just like everyone else in District 7. He sprinted strait at the cornucopia while I ran strait behind me, running out of the camera's view. Warnende got a backpack and turned around where a boy was standing. The boy had a sword and swung. It scraped his arm. He _was_ bad at aiming. Warnende quickly picked up a dagger and stopped the boy in the stomach. The boy hunched over and Warnende ran off in my direction, a throwing knife barely hitting his head. He ran out of the camera's view. Many other people died there.

The scene shifted. The scenes were mostly shot of me and Warnende. Him wrapping up my feet… him telling me some of his life story… me hugging him… our kiss…

In order, it showed all of the tribute's deaths.

It already showed the blood bath deaths, the next was the two that Warnende killed. I saw myself just standing there and he threw the knife at the boy. He fell down. Then the girl ran off, but Warnende threw a knife at her, too. Hit them both right in the head.

The next boy was killed by Careers. That was when the people ran at us under the tree… the Careers didn't pursue them because a tiger leaped out at them. They killed it, but it took a while. Lots of injuries. I'm very glad we didn't meet a wild animal larger than a squirrel there.

The next one was a full out battle between the Careers and four other tributes. The last one stnding was a Career. Clay Kernik.

Then there was the feast. Warnende killed the District 9 boy and the career came charging at me. I froze up. Again. Warnende noticed me and was in front of me in a heart beat, hands spread out, waiing for impact. The Career's dagger pierced his heart and he collapsed. Boom!

More tears spilt down my face.

"Warnende!" On-screen me yelled, bending down and grabbing his hand.

I'm not through with you!" the career yelled, towering above me. He slashed his dagger down at me. I moved to the side, yelling "No!" as I slashed my dagger up, cutting his throat in the process. He fell backwards. My shirt was soaked in blood.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the 42nd Hunger Games- Cecilia Emerson from District 7!" the voice boomed from all around.

A silent hovercraft appeared above me. A ladder was let down. Of course I couldn't see it.

"Warnende!" On-screen me said again, sobbing into his chest. Two seconds later, I collapsed.

A man came out and helped me onto the ladder. The screen went black and the lights came back on. The anthem plays.

President Snow comes up on stage and puts a crown on my head. Then he goes back to the audience and sits down.

"Congratulations, Cecilia." Caesar says. "How does it feel, being here today? I bet you thought for sure you were doomed."

"Yeah. We all probably thought that." I told him. I was still sad, my eyes red and puffy.

"No need to be distraught." He said. "So I noticed something in the games. How you got a 12. You can tell if anyone is near you at any time."

"Actually, no." I said.

"Oh, then what is it?" he asked, curious.

"I could read minds." I said.

"Really? How?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know. My guesses are since I was blind, I could hear better. Way better." I told him.

"Oh! How do you like your new vision, by the way?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I never said I wanted to see." I told him.

"You don't want to see?" He asked confused.

"No! I didn't want you capitol people touching me!" I pretty much yelled.

"Oh… um… so about that kiss… did you really like him?" he asked. He was making this hard for me.

"Yes!" I was fuming. I didn't care anymore. "These games are very barbaric. You people send _children _to kill each other? Horrible! Despicable! Vile! Cruel!" I spat out ht most horrible words I could think of.

"Um, yeah." He said, uncomfortable with the topic. "Well, now you'll be living in luxury!" he said like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked. "You capitol people- you have no feelings at all! You think people can just live off of money and be happy? No! I liked him very much. I thought for sure we'd both die together. At first I didn't care. I didn't care if I lived and he died. He said he wanted that to happen. He would do anything to get me back to my family. I fell for him. I started thinking that I didn't want to win this without him. I loved him." By the end of that, I was crying again.

"Touching." He said, pretending to wipe his eyes. Oh, how I really hated the capitol.

"And you guys _murdered _my best friend!" I yelled t him. He was at a loss for words.

"And-" I was about to say.

"Okay, I think that's enough!" President Snow yelled. "On the train, Cecilia."

I gladly got off the chair and went over to my family. At least I still had them.

My life went on. The sadness in my heart wasn't understood by anyone.

"How could you have loved someone that you knew you'd have to kill?" they'd ask. I couldn't explain it to them. They'd never understand unless they experience it.

People started wanting to be my friend. Just because I was a victor. Well screw them. If they couldn't' be my friend when I was a poor blind kid, they sure as hell can't be my friend now. I really wish Maylee was still here. I miss her. I'll never see her again. At least, not until I die, which, the sooner the better.

Months passed by. I missed my two friends more and more. I started feeling worse and worse. I never went outside unless it was for school. I never talked unless I was spoken to. And when I did, it wasn't much.

I wanted so badly to be with Maylee and Warnende.

So badly. I led my way to the kitchen.

I just wanted to leave this world.

I took out a knife.

It was selfish. So very selfish. Warnende died so that I could live. Just because I wanted to be with them.

I took the knife and held it at my stomach. My mom and sisters were all sleeping. Before I backed out, I pushed the sharp blade into my stomach.

At first, I felt nothing. Red blood trickled down my pale stomach. But then the pain became immense. I dropped down on my knees, bloody knife in my hands. My whole body then collapsed and I saw Maylee standing above me, smiling. She held out her hand. I took it. I saw Warnende a few feet away from us, also smiling at me. I ran at him and hugged him tightly. Maylee joined in, giggling.

With them holding one of my hands, we left my body behind, continuing to the afterlife. They had waited for me.

I knew we all three were going to be the bestest of friends.

I just knew it.

**The end. **

**I'm sorry it's so short! But I really hoped you liked it. **

**Check out my other stories!**

**Review!**


End file.
